Hope Valley Weddings
by BarbleeHeartie71
Summary: A modern story revolving around our favorite characters as they run a wedding business. Watch are their business grows and their lives change as love begins to blossom for them personally.
1. Chapter 1

Hope Valley Weddings

Rosemary Coulter: co-owner of Hope Valley Weddings with Dottie Ramsey Avery. They run the show, dealing with all sorts of brides, grooms, their families and even outrageous guests. Rosemary is married to Leland Coulter and Dottie is married to Bill Avery.

Elizabeth Thatcher: Elizabeth is a phenomenal artist and is known in the industry as being one of the best florists and decorators. She has been seriously dating Detective Jack Thornton, a friend of Lee Coulter, which is how they met. Elizabeth can't imagine her life without her handsome detective.

Abigail Stanton: She runs the catering end of the wedding business. Her creations are the talk of the wedding business. A widow for 10 years, she is surprised when Mayor Gowen asks her on a date

Clara Stanton: Daughter-in-law of Abigail, she is also a widow, after Abigail's son dies in a freak car accident just days after he and Clara were married. Clara's dream as a child was to become a clothing designer. After meeting Rosemary, Elizabeth and Faith at college, she loves the idea of a wedding business. She meets Jesse about 18 months after the death of her husband. There is instant attraction but Clara wants to take things slow, as she and Peter had married a month after they started dating.

Faith Carter: A former nurse with a talent for photography. She left her nursing career after realizing that she loves photography more than nursing. She plans to keep her nursing license up to date as there have been situations at weddings were people needed quick medical care.

Leland Coulter: Husband to Rosemary, He owns Coulter Lumber and Design. He helped Rosemary bring her dream of a wedding business to life by designing and overseeing the construction of the buildings that comprise of the different entities of the business.

Jack Thornton: A police detective and a good friend of Lee's, he is a gifted carpenter in his spare time. He helped with the building of Elizabeth's shop and instantly fell in love with her. They have been dating for almost 3 years and Jack was busy making plans for their future.

Jesse Flynn: Clara's boyfriend, he is an employee of Coulter Lumber. He met Clara one day while he was repairing the roof of her dress shop and has been dating her ever since.

Bill Avery: Jack's boss at the police department, he is happily married to Dottie. He helps out at the wedding business whenever he can, especially when trouble starts brewing and a police presence is needed, along with Jack.

Henry Gowen: He is the bachelor mayor of Hope Valley. He meets Abigail when he attends the wedding of a cousin. He instantly becomes smitten with her and asks her out on a date.


	2. Chapter 2: Rosemary

Rosemary Coulter walked around her office as she talked to one of the brides that was scheduled to get married this upcoming weekend. Trina Malden just found out that her favorite brother, who was scheduled to walk her down the aisle as their father was dead, was in a car accident and may not be able to make it to the wedding. She wanted to postpone the wedding until he could make it but he insisted on the wedding going on as scheduled. He said he would try to make it but he may have to use crutches or a wheel chair. Then he suggested that if he couldn't make it, that their mother take his place. Trina called Rosemary looking for reassurance that they should continue as planned.

"Trina, take a deep breath." She advised. Once it seemed like Trina had calmed down, she started talking again. "You mentioned that Timothy should be out by Friday but may need crutches and or a wheel chair. I have an idea that may solve your dilemma."

"Oh Rosemary, I knew you would help us."

"I can talk to Elizabeth and see about making a small garland to go around the arms of the wheel chair. Then your mother could push Timothy down the aisle and both of them could give you away. I bet Elizabeth may have some other ideas too." Rosemary had to pull the phone away from her ear as the nervous bride started screaming in delight.

"Rosemary that is genius. Elizabeth is so talented with her flowers and decorations, I know she will come up with something perfect that matches my wedding colors. Thank you, thank you, and thank you. I want to pay for any additional work Elizabeth has to do."

"I will certainly mention that but if I know Elizabeth, she won't accept it. She always plans to have extra flowers in case of emergencies."

"Thank you again. I will see you Friday for the rehearsal dinner." Trina disconnected the call.

Rosemary walked back to her desk and sat down, groaning as she got settled. She had put out more than the usual fires just this morning than she normally did all day. She glanced over at the door separating her office from Dottie's. Dottie had left Hope Valley late yesterday after receiving an emergency call from her sister Diana about her niece Daisy's wedding. The wedding planner backed out of her contract with Daisy and her fiancé Michael with less than two weeks to go before the wedding. The bride almost had a nervous breakdown and the groom, who is an attorney, had already filed papers to sue the wedding planner for breach of contract. They had wanted to postpone but Diana knew her sister would help them out and get the wedding plans back on track. Dottie was going to stay with her sister until after the wedding. Dottie felt bad leaving, knowing that Rosemary would have to deal with all the last minute headaches by herself but Rosemary had insisted she go. Rosemary asked for all hands on deck with the rest of the team and the men in their lives to help out with everything big and small.

Rosemary leaned back in her chair and let her mind wander back to when she was a child, when she first started thinking about what she wanted to do with her life. Rosemary always loved acting, singing and playing dress up. One of her favorite things to with her friends, Elizabeth and Faith was pretend they were actresses and that they were filming a wedding scene for a big movie. Sometimes they would try to bribe some of their male friends to play the game too. Especially Peter, Abigail's son. Abigail was Nicolette LeVeaux's private secretary and she ran the household for the family. Abigail lived in a little house on the LeVeaux family property. Elizabeth would talk Charles Kensington into joining them as well. The boys absolutely hated it but every time they agreed to play the game, Abigail would make the children special snacks, chocolate cookies, cupcakes, muffins, all sorts of good food. The girls even helped make the treats. It was worth feeling awkward and embarrassed when they had to play the groom or best man.

As the girls got older and Rosemary realized that pursuing acting was not the best career, she and Elizabeth starting talking about becoming wedding planners. Elizabeth loved flowers and working in gardens. She wanted to run her own nursery one day and planned to be a botany major at college. Her father, the wealthy business owner, didn't understand Elizabeth's love of plants and flowers and tried on numerous occasions to convince her that the family business was her calling. While Elizabeth did have a strong knowledge of the business world, she wanted to use that knowledge to do something she loved. Her father's shipping business did not hold any interest for her. He eventually realized, after all three of his girls turned down working for him, that he needed to let them live their own lives. Faith, on the other hand, had always dreamed of being a nurse, even though she did have a love of photography.

They all attended Valley University and were roommates together with a young woman named Clara Mercier who had a talent for designing and making clothes. Clara was so excited when she heard about Rosemary's plans to open a wedding business and Rosemary, Elizabeth and Faith loved the clothes that Clara would make for them. By the beginning of their junior year, Rosemary, who was a business major, had developed a plan for how she wanted her business to be run. Her idea was to have different aspects of the wedding business housed on one property where perspective clients could do one stop showing, so to speak. Elizabeth would be the floral designer, Clara would be a dress designer and would help out with any last minute alterations needed for brides who got their dresses elsewhere, and she would be the head coordinator and make sure that everything was running smoothly throughout the whole planning process, right up until the wedding day. She continued to try and work her magic on Faith to convince her to become their onsite photographer. Faith wanted to stick to nursing at the beginning but promised to help out on weekends when she didn't have to work.

Then right before Thanksgiving, Rosemary's father had a heart attack. He died on the operating table. Everyone was in shock, most especially Rosemary. She had a close relationship with her father. She was the epitome of daddy's little girl. Her mother was often jealous of the closeness between her husband and only child. It caused a rift between mother and daughter, which was partially mended in the days following his death. Once Rosemary returned to school, her mother started drinking excessively and nothing Abigail or Rosemary could do would stop her. The drinking ultimately stopped her when she slammed her car head on into an eighteen wheeler on the highway the summer before Rosemary entered her senior year of college. Rosemary found herself going into a deep depression but her friends helped her through it. They reminded her of her dream to open the bridal business and now one step of her dream was taken care of. Rosemary was left her parents massive estate in their wills. It was plenty big enough for what she had in mind, but first she and her plans had to tackle the first step in her plan; getting the necessary experience.

Rosemary and Clara went to work for Dorothy Avery in Dorothy's upscale dress shop. At first, Rosemary just worked the cash register and Clara was the seamstress. After they had been there a while, Dorothy, known as Dottie to her friends, expanded their duties. Rosemary had the knack for picking out the right outfits for her customers down to the shoes and accessories. Sometimes she worked with Clara designing the clothing on paper to create the complete package. Dottie had never had such a huge business before Rosemary and Clara had started working. Things were going amazingly well until July 4th, three years after the girls graduated college. The store was closed as many other business were. Most everyone was at the park celebrating America's Birthday. There was enough food to feed the whole county, music, games and later that night, there would be a concert followed by fireworks. Unfortunately, Dottie, Rosemary, Clara, and Elizabeth would not see the night festivities. Bill Avery, Dottie's husband and the police chief in Hope Valley had been called to the scene of a fire at one sections of stores on Main Street, caused by illegal fireworks. He prayed all the way there that his wife's store, which was in that section, had somehow survived. When he arrived, he hopes were dashed. The store was completely destroyed. He left his deputy chief in charge and went to go find his wife.

Once the shock of losing the store had died down, Rosemary prepared a presentation of her plans for the wedding business. She, Elizabeth, Clara, and Abigail who would run the catering end of the business, scheduled a meeting with Dottie. After some thinking, Rosemary had decided that while she wanted weddings to be the primary focus of the business, they could offer their customer other services too. Rosemary wanted Dottie as her partner with her end of the business because she knew quite a few of Dottie's most loyal customers would come to her when they needed a new dress or the need to plan a party. Dottie loved the idea, especially the part of having everything a client could ever need, right down to a location for weddings and other parties. The main house was perfect for receptions and it was big enough that Dottie and Bill could move in and have complete privacy from Rosemary and Lee, who Rosemary had married the year before. Abigail was going to remain in her house but had worked with Lee to add an addition on so she could have a bigger kitchen. Elizabeth's home/working space and Clara's dress shop needed to be built. The last piece of the puzzle was Faith. While Faith loved working as a nurse, she found herself longing to have more time with her camera. She eventually agreed to become their full time photographer and on site nurse.

Their initial plans were to have a grand opening of the wedding business the following summer but would start advertising their business for small parties in the interim. Work was slow coming in; only friends of the Leveux's, Thatcher's and customers from Dottie's shop came to them for their parties. Until one day when one of Bill's officer came to him with a big dilemma. His second in command Deputy Mark Rogers, had a daughter that was getting married in a few weeks. The banquet hall where the reception was planned was destroyed, ironically enough by a fire. He knew that Bill's wife had started a wedding business so he asked Bill for help. Bill didn't hesitate a minute to call Dottie and fill her in. She quickly notified her girls and they started to prepare for meeting the bride, groom and their respective families the very next day.

While this was their first big attempt at a wedding, all in all things went well, despite a few glitches. The biggest of which was a bridesmaid tripping on her dress and tearing the fabric at the waist and a couple bringing their children even though the invitation called for adults only. Clara was able to save the day with a quick repair of the dress and Bill and Jack handled the outraged mother who couldn't understand why her kids couldn't be invited. The wedding was a huge success and interest in their business jumped tenfold. They received a dozen calls for weddings and other special occasions. They booked seven of those parties and from that point on, their business had not stopped growing. It had turned their wedding business into one of the best in the state.

Rosemary was interrupted from her memories when her phone rang. Glancing at the caller id she saw it was the other bride they had booked for this coming weekend. Her problem turned out to be minor, the bride's favorite aunt, who had been dealing with some medical issues and wasn't sure she could attend the wedding, had just gotten the all clear from her doctor. The bride wanted to know if Elizabeth could through together a corsage of roses and carnations that would match her colors. Rosemary promised Elizabeth could handle it, which delighted the bride. Rosemary hung up the phone and decided to go take a walk to Elizabeth's to discuss the phone calls she had taken this morning. She needed some fresh air.


	3. Hope Valley Weddings: Elizabeth

Elizabeth Thatcher was dreaming, with a big smile on her face. She was walking down an aisle, dressed in the most beautiful wedding gown she had ever seen. She was on her father's arm but she kept her eyes straight ahead, gazing lovingly at her Jack. He was watching her moving slowly towards him with love and tears in his eyes. Their moment had finally come. All of a sudden, Elizabeth heard an annoying buzzing but no one else reacted to it. She couldn't figure out what it was and why it was ruining her wedding..

Her eyes shot open as she realized it was her alarm. She rolled over in bed to shut it off before settling back into bed. She remembered her dream and then glanced down at her left hand. A gorgeous sapphire engagement ring sat on her ring finger. She happily sighed as she realized she did not dream that Jack Thornton, the love of her life, had proposed to her the night before. It had been a big surprise. They both had such busy schedules that week, Jack was working on a big case and Elizabeth was preparing for the weddings taking place that weekend as well has supporting Rosemary with anything she needed with Dottie away. They had rather reluctantly decided not to see each other until Saturday. When there was a knock on her door the night before, a Tuesday night in the middle of January, she got the shock of her life when she opened it and saw Jack down on one knee, a ring box in his hand and looking so incredibly handsome, even with the evidence of his nervousness on his face. She had gasped at the sight in front of her, her heart beating so fast she thought she might pass out.

" _Elizabeth, my beautiful Sweetheart! I love you with all of my heart. You are the one I want to come home to every night. Your face is the one I want to see when I wake up in the morning and right before I go to sleep at night. You are the one I want to talk to when I am sad and the one I want to bring my greatest joys to. The day I met you, here at this very spot to discuss your work and living space, was the day my life began to have meaning. It feels like I have known you all of my life. Elizabeth Victoria Thatcher, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"_

Elizabeth couldn't bring herself to speak as she was so touched by his proposal. All she could do was nod her head yes. In an instant Jack was on his feet, picking her up and twirling her around in a circle. He set her down and then slipped the ring on her finger. Realizing that neither of them were going to get work done that night, they decided to order take out and discuss the wedding. It was a given that the wedding would be held on site at Hope Valley Weddings. The big question was how would the ladies manage making sure everything went on without a hitch and still be in the wedding. That would be a question for another day. One thing they did discuss was living arrangements once they were married. Jack knew how important it was for Elizabeth to live on property. He had been thinking of proposing to her for a long time and he knew that he would most likely be moving in with her after the wedding, so he drew up some plans for expanding her studio into a two bedroom home with room to grow. While they waited for their dinner, he showed her his plans. Elizabeth loved every idea he had. All they had to do now was share their exciting news with the big group of friends, then break down the cost of the additions with Rosemary and Lee.

Elizabeth was brought out of her memories by her phone singling a text. Hoping it was Jack, she reached for her phone and smiled. _Morning, Beautiful Fiancée! May I_ call you?"

 _Yes!_ She sat up in bed and waited for her phone to ring. A second later, his picture appeared on her phone. "Good morning, Handsome!" She greeted. "I miss you."

"I miss you too. I woke up this morning wanting to see you. I have a busy morning in Court but I think I might be able to stop by for lunch. Is that ok with you? Do you have any consults today?"

"I have someone stopping by at 4 but that's it. I'm going to be working on the flowers for Saturday evening's wedding today. I would love it if you stopped by for lunch except I don't have much in the house."

"Don't worry about that. I was thinking I could stop by Panera before coming to your place. There is one across the street from the courthouse. Should I get your usual?"

"Yes, please! Thank you, Jack. I can't wait to be your wife."

Jack sighed dreamily. He had a hard time sleeping the night before because of his excitement over the engagement and how he couldn't wait to start their life together. "I can't wait until I'm your husband. I love you so much."

"I love you too."

"Maybe we can talk a little about our wedding plans over lunch."

"I'd like that but I have to check with the girls about picking a date and try to figure out how they are going to run the wedding and be in it. Also I have to figure out who is going to do my flowers for me. I don't even want to think about creating my own arraignments beyond what flowers I want."

"Hmm, you're right. This is going to be tricky. I knew you would want to be married at Hope Valley Weddings, I just never thought about how it could be pulled off."

"I'm thinking we need to have a big get together with you men so we can tell our news and maybe have a discussion about our plans."

"That sounds good."

"I'm going to have to be careful today if I run into any of the girls."

"Why is that Sweetheart?"

"Boy you men don't really know that much about women, do you? She laughed. "Women notice all the little details about their friends. I know they will see the ring"

"I hadn't thought about that." They were silent for a few minutes.

"I have an idea!" Elizabeth exclaimed. "I'm going to put the ring on one of my necklaces and then hide it under my shirt. Then when we have dinner tonight and we tell them, I can take off the necklace, hand you the ring and you can place it back on my finger."

"That's a wonderful idea. I didn't like the idea of you having to take it off but if you wear it hidden like that, I know it's safe and it's with you."

"My thought exactly. I'll call Rosie in a bit and explain to her we want to have a get together tonight. She may suspect something but I won't confirm anything. With any luck, I won't run into my other partners until tonight."

They were silent for a moment, each lost in thought about their wedding plans. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth but I have to finish getting ready for work. I hate to say goodbye, but since I know we are having lunch today, I can look forward to that."

"I understand, Jack. I have work I need to do as well. I have to get ready myself and go over the plans for the weekend weddings. See you for lunch!"

"Can't wait." He said before ending the call.

Half an hour later, Elizabeth had showered, put on a pair of jeans and long sleeved t-shirt and made her way downstairs. She started some coffee and went to her desk to review her plans for the day. As she told Jack, she only had the one appointment at 4pm. If was for a June bride, Cassandra Garner, who was marrying Gabe Montgomery, one of Jack's fellow police officers. Cassandra and Gabe had been engaged since Christmas the year before. The bride had always dreamed of a June wedding so they had scheduled their initial consult a year ago. Hope Valley Weddings was one of just a couple wedding venues that had an opening in June of this year. It was their last slot and they happy couple jumped at it. At the initial meeting, Cassandra had mentioned her favorite flowers were roses and orchids. Elizabeth had sketched some ideas right after their first meeting and had continued on it ever since.

Elizabeth spent the rest of her morning working on her designs for Cassandra, reviewing her orders for the following week and checking her upcoming appointments. She had no one else coming in this week as they had two big weddings and she needed to concentrate on the floral arraignments and bouquets. She was in the cooler double checking her stock for the weekend when a text came in from Jack. She looked at the time and was surprised that it was almost noon. He was letting her know he would be leaving shortly and that he couldn't wait to see her. She replied back with the same message then went back to her desk to do some more work.

Less than ten minutes later, her front door burst open, startling her as she knew it couldn't be Jack already. She looked up to see who the intruder was and groaned to herself. She should have known who it was as only one person in the world makes an entrance like that. She braced herself for what was to come.

"Bess! Bess! Congratulate your big sister!" Viola Reese Thatcher flounced over to Elizabeth and shoved her left hand in her half-sister's face. "Lionel finally popped the question! I'm getting married! Aren't you excited for me?"

"Congratulations!" Elizabeth said softly, while cringing inside. She hated being called Bess; it made her feel like she was a cow but Viola couldn't pronounce her name when she was three years old so it came out as Bess. Of course, had Viola been around more when they were children, she might have learned to speak her name better. Viola's mother, Celine, was Nicolette LeVeaux's sister, making Rosemary her first cousin. Celine had seen William Thatcher at her sister's wedding and decided she wanted to marry him. William was so entranced by the beautiful woman with red hair and startling emerald green eyes that after just a few weeks of dating, they flew to Las Vegas and got married. The marriage was doomed from the start. Celine got pregnant on their honeymoon and while they were both happy about the baby, William realized he made a mistake marrying her so quickly. They fought terribly over the next few months and eventually, William came to the decision he couldn't stay married to her. He filed for divorce before Viola was born, promising to be a part of his child's life and supporting her financially but he just couldn't see them as a happy family. He wanted better for his child than living in a broken home where the parents are constantly bickering.

It hadn't worked out that way though. Celine made things difficult for William to see Viola, especially after William remarried and had two more daughters. Celine was jealous of William's happy life and couldn't understand why she couldn't have that life with him. She used Viola as a pawn to get more money out of William; she refused to let Viola visit William especially when she knew William and his wife Grace had made big plans for all three girls. When Viola was little, she loved being around her step-mother. She would come home and tell her mother everything about her visit. That only fueled Celine's fire of jealousy and because of that, Elizabeth and Julie, the youngest Thatcher daughter, didn't really know their older sister that well. It wasn't until Elizabeth was in college that she developed a relationship with Viola, although they were never able to have the loving sisterly bond Elizabeth and Julie shared. Celine raised Viola to distrust her father, step-mother and half-sisters, making Viola think she would always take last place in William's heart. Viola always made things difficult for Elizabeth and Elizabeth was expecting a storm to occur with Viola standing in her living room giddy over her engagement.

"Congratulations?" Viola's eyes started to tear. "All you can have is an unenthusiastic congratulations for me?"

Elizabeth swallowed hard before turning her attention back to her sister. "I am very happy for you, Vi. Lionel is perfect for you. I'm sure you will be very happy." She put a fake smile on her face, hoping Viola would accept her words.

Viola grinned at her. "Well that's more like it. I guess you were shocked at first. I know I was. I couldn't believe he was proposing and did you take a look at this ring? The emerald is huge!"

"It's gorgeous!" Elizabeth told her, and this time she meant it. It seemed Lionel had good taste or at the very least someone from his staff had good taste and found it for him. Lionel was a distant cousin of the Queen of England and was a wealthy man in his own right, thanks to being a shrewd business man in both his native country and in the United States. Elizabeth knew their father would be happy with the marriage.

"Isn't though? Now, I came to see you because I want my wedding here, at Hope Valley Weddings. I think I would make a beautiful June bride. What do you have available this June?"

Elizabeth had been taking a drink of water when her sister dropped that bomb on her. She began choking on the water just as Jack came in. He heard the horrible coughing and saw how red her face was turning as he rushed over to her. "Sweetheart are you ok?' He gently patted her back to help her stop coughing.

After a few minutes, Elizabeth felt better and had stopped coughing. She turned to Jack to give him a hug. "I'm fine now, thank you." She leaned her head towards his ear. "I'm so glad you're here. Please forgive me for what I am about to say" She whispered in his ear. She didn't want her sister to know she was engaged too. Viola would have hissy fit. "Jack, this is my sister Viola, Vi this is my boyfriend Jack."

Jack looked a bit puzzled as to why Elizabeth didn't call him her fiancé but he could see she was uncomfortable about something and he knew Elizabeth had a strained relationship at best with her older sister. He played along and went over to shake hands with his future sister-in-law. "Hello Viola, it's a pleasure to meet you finally."

Viola looked at Jack's outstretched hand and reluctantly shook it. It was almost as if she thought Jack had some terrible contagious disease. "I'd like to say the same Mr. Thornton but Bess never mentioned you to me before."

"Viola!" Elizabeth snapped at her sister.

"Bess?" Jack uttered at the same time, feeling like he was in a strange time warp.

"Vi, I have mentioned Jack before. We have been dating for almost two years."

Viola looked at her sister with a blank expression. "Well, Bess I certainly would remember if you had. In any event, we need to get back to discussing my wedding. How does the last Saturday in June sound?"

Elizabeth shook her head at her sister. "I'm sorry Viola but we are totally booked for this June."

Viola laughed. "That doesn't matter. I'm your sister and Rosie is my cousin. You both should be able to get me the date and time I want. Lionel is a very wealthy man and he will pay you whatever it takes to make the date I want available."

"No amount of money in the world would suddenly free up the spot you want, Viola. We signed contracts with the couples when they choose Hope Valley Weddings as their venue. Contracts that state we will be providing them all the services they need for their most special day. Hope Valley Weddings stand by their services and would never breach a contract simply because a family member thinks he or she is entitled to a date at whim. You should know that being as you worked for Dad for a while. He would never break a contract and we won't be either."

Viola started crying, her usual tactic when she didn't get what she wanted. "I can't believe you, Bess. How can you deny me the wedding that I have always dreamed of? Shouldn't family come before business?"

"Viola, I have no intention of denying you the wedding you want; I just can't give it to you on the date you are requesting. That weekend has been booked for fifteen months because weekend weddings are popular in June. I think we may have one last spot open for next June. I can call up to the house and ask Rosie…"

"But I don't want next June, I want it this June." Viola screeched while stamping her feet. She looked like she was about to throw herself on the floor and have a tantrum. "Yes, go ahead and get Rosie down here. I knew I should have gone to her first. She will make the weekend I want available to me. I can't believe you would do this to your own sister. You should be ashamed of yourself, Elizabeth Victoria Thatcher! Denying me my happiness." She rushed past Elizabeth's desk and knocked over some files. Elizabeth bent down to pick them up, inadvertently allowing her necklace with her engagement ring to slip out from under her shirt. Viola spotted it immediately. "Bess! Is that an engagement ring? Yes it is, I'm sure of it! How dare you get engaged at the same time as me? Now I see things more clearly. You are the one with the wedding date in June. You are the one preventing me from having what I want. I can't believe my own sister would do this to me. I'm calling Dad to come out here too. He needs to know how cruel and rude you have been to me! He needs to know his favorite daughter is not what she seems; she is jealous that I am marrying a wealthy man!"

Elizabeth looked over at Jack who was staring at her in disbelief over the scene that just played out. "I'm sorry, Jack. You shouldn't have had to see all that. This could take a while. If you want to go put my lunch in the refrigerator and go back to work, I'm fine with that." She had tears falling down her face as she talked.

Jack pulled her into his arms and comforted her. Now he understood why she referred to him as her boyfriend. She knew this was how her sister would react. "I'm not going anywhere, Sweetheart. I finished my testimony this morning and Bill didn't have any other assignments for me other than tackling my backlog of reports. I wanted to see you so badly that I thought you might let me work on them here. Now I can be here for moral support, if that's ok with you."

"That's completely fine with me. I could use the support too. I hate that you had to meet Viola this way. I had hoped to introduce you at a time when I could trust she might not be in one of her moods. Instead we got this." Elizabeth sighed as Jack pulled her back in his arms just as they heard Viola yelling at their father. It sounded like he was taking Elizabeth's side, as business person to business person. "I's better alert Rosie." She said just as a knock came at her back door. Elizabeth looked up and saw the woman in question open the door. "Hi Rosie. I was just going to call you. We have a big problem"

'I was coming to talk to you about Trina's wedding this weekend when I saw Viola's car outside. Then I heard her yelling. I came back here to see if I could figure out what was going on without seeing her just yet. Thankfully you are here too." She walked over to Elizabeth and took her hand, squeezing it gently. Rosie was just as aware of Viola's issues as Elizabeth was. This wasn't the first time Viola had a tantrum and it wouldn't be the last.

"Lionel popped the question last night." Elizabeth told her in a monotone voice.

"Oh boy. By the tone of your voice, this isn't a good thing."

"It is for her, I guess but that isn't the problem." Elizabeth took in a deep breath. "She wants the wedding here, the last weekend of June. This June."

Rosie's eyes grew wide. "What? She can't have it here. The weekend has been booked for over a year!"

"That's what I told her. I also mentioned that I thought there was one slot left for next June but she wouldn't hear anything of it. I tried explaining that we can't back out on the couples we have already booked because it isn't good business sense but she insists family should come first and that she have gone to you to ask for the day instead of me. I offered to call you down to talk with her. Which she accepted but then.." Elizabeth trailed off, realizing she almost told Rosie about her engagement.

"But then what?"

Elizabeth unhooked her necklace and pulled her engagement ring off the chain. She handed it to Jack, who slipped it on her ring finger on her left hand. Rosie's eyes went wide again. 'Jack proposed to me last night. We wanted to fill you all in tonight at dinner and then have a discussion about our wedding plans. I decided it would be better if I put the ring on a necklace and wear it under my shirt so that I could surprise you all. When Vi got mad that I wouldn't give her the day she wanted, she knocked over some of my files over. I bent down to pick up the folders and my necklace came out from behind my shirt. She saw it and had a meltdown."

"A meltdown over what?" Rosie inquired although she had a good idea why. Viola had always been jealous of Elizabeth and Julie.

"She said I have no right to be engaged at the same time as her and that I must have that weekend booked for my own wedding, which is why I told her no."

Rosie stood there in disbelief. She couldn't understand how that idea could have even entered her cousin's head. "Unbelievable that woman is! You would never do that I think I know you pretty well and if you have given any thought to the wedding since last night, you would pick a date in our off season."

"Yes, that is what I am thinking about." Viola let out another scream then and they stopped talking for a moment.

"Who is she screaming at now?" Rosie asked.

"Dad. She wants him to come over here to tell him I am being cruel and mean, and that I am jealous of her marrying a wealthy man."

Rosie sat down on a stool at one of the workstations and put her head in her hands "Just when I thought she couldn't get any crazier, she hits a new low."

Just then, there was another knock at the back door. Elizabeth went to open it and found her father on the other side. "Hi Dad. I'm so sorry about this."

William Thatcher pulled his middle daughter into his embrace. "No, I'm the one who's sorry. I should have done more to make sure I saw Viola more often as a child. I shouldn't have let her mother get away with what she did. Maybe she wouldn't be the way she is now."

"I'm not so sure about that, Uncle William." Rosie stated.

"Hi, Rosie. I'm so sorry she is acting this way. I need for you to fill me in before we talk to her but first I have to congratulate Elizabeth and my future son-in-law." He shook Jack's hand and gave Elizabeth another hug. "Jack is a great man, Beth. He reminds me a lot of myself when I met your mother. He is a hard worker and always wants to put your needs above his own because he loves you so much. He will be a wonder husband and father. I remember being so nervous when I went to see your grandfather for your mother's hand and his blessing. Jack was the same." He smiled at Jack.

"Jack you asked for my hand?" She didn't think Jack would be that traditional but she loved him all the more for doing it.

"Yes. I didn't want to mess up the proposal and I felt speaking to your father was the right thing to do."

"Oh Jack!" She smiled and had happy tears falling down her cheeks. "I love you so much!" She said as she embraced him.

"If you are all done fawning over Bess, maybe we can discuss my problem with my inconsiderate sister."

They all turned to see Viola standing in the entrance way of Elizabeth's work room, glaring at all them. If looks could kill, they would all be dead.

William motioned for all of them to go sit in the living room, where he hoped they could have a calm, rational conversation with his oldest daughter. Once they were seated, he began the discussion. "Viola, now that you aren't crying and yelling, could you please explain why you are upset with your sister?"

"I knew it! You are taking her side already!" Viola cried out.

"Viola Reese! Call down. I haven't taken anyone's side yet but I can see you are not happy with Elizabeth. Now please explain or I will ask her to do it."

"I'm engaged, Father. I came to Elizabeth first because I want to secure a date for this June for my wedding. Elizabeth was mean and refused to let me have that date. It's because she and Jack are getting married on the day I want. She's just jealous of me."

"Come now, Viola! I know for a fact your sister is not getting married this June. She is a smart business woman and she knows as does Jack that it would make more sense, business wise to have their day when the wedding business is slow. Jack said so when he came to me to ask for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. Speaking of which, is your fiancé going to come ask for my blessing?"

"Lionel isn't that old fashioned, Father. He saw no need to come see you and I agree with him." She sent her father a nasty look. "Stop trying to change the subject. I want you to deal with Bess."

"Deal with her how?"

"What do you mean, how? She is being mean and spiteful by not allowing me to have the wedding date I want!"

William had to control himself to keep from rolling his eyes towards the heavens. He turned towards his second daughter. "Elizabeth, let's hear your side of the story."

"As you said, Daddy, I am not getting married this June, or any June for that matter. We are just too busy to handle a wedding within the team. The reason Viola can't have the date is because we have clients booked for that weekend for almost fifteen months now. We can't go back on our promise to give them the wedding of their dreams simply because a family member wants us to. I know that may sound mean but we are a business. If we were to break the contract with one of the couples we have lined up, it would ruin our name in the business world. People would not trust us to hold their events for them."

'You see, Father? She is putting business before family and you always said family is first!"

"Viola, keep quiet! When I said that, I didn't mean family should come first so therefore you break a promise you have made to the business world. I meant that a good business person knowns when to put work aside so they can spend time with their family. Elizabeth is absolutely correct that it would be wrong to break the contracts with the couples that have had that date for fifteen months. I'm sure Elizabeth tried to suggest another date for you."

Before Viola could speak up, Elizabeth spoke. "I did, Daddy. I offered to check with Rosie because I thought we had a spot open for June of next year. Viola wouldn't refused to accept it."

Viola jumped up from the chair she was sitting in and came after Elizabeth. "How dare you make me the bad guy? You should have given me that date the first time I asked and none of this would have happened. Instead you let your jealously take over and you refused to help me." She slapped Elizabeth across the face, causing Jack to get to his feet and push Viola out of the way

"Viola! That's enough!" William roared at her. "Elizabeth is absolutely correct in saying you can't have that date. If I were her and Rosemary, I wouldn't let you have the date next year either, if it is available. You need to grow up and realize that the world isn't at your beck and call. You can't have anything you want, when you want it just because you're my daughter."

Viola, surprised at her father's outburst, sat back down and looked at Rosie. "Please, Rosemary! I really want my wedding here. You must be able to do something."

Rosie stood up and walked to the window to stare out at the light snow that had started to fall. She needed to think clearly before giving her answer. "Viola, as Elizabeth already told you numerous times I'm sure, we have two big weddings planned for the last weekend in June. We cannot go back on our word to those couples and their families. I was considering letting you have a weekend that just opened up because a couple had decided to break their engagement. It would be a month later but given how you have acted here today, I can't in good conscience give you that date. All you will do is make our lives a living hell. I can't have that." She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Viola, you may not have your wedding here. I can help you find another venue if you wish."

"But I don't want another venue! I want it here!" Viola cried out. "Daddy, please say something!"

"I hope you can understand my decision, Uncle William."

William came over to his niece and took her hands in his. "Of course I do. I have a feeling she will have a hard time securing a venue anywhere with that attitude."

"Father! How can you be so mean? Now I see where Bess gets it from!"

"Viola! Enough! Your sister's name is Elizabeth, stop calling her Bess! You are not little girls anymore! William paused to count to five. His blood pressure must be through the roof. "Since you seem to have this attitude that you should have everything served to you on a silver platter and if you don't get your way you have a fit, I am going to make a suggestion to you for your reception. I don't see any venue dealing with you so you will have your wedding at my house or I will not be paying for it at all."

'But Father" Viola stuttered. He sent her a look that said he meant business. Keep quiet or no wedding. "Fine! I'm going to tell Lionel how all of you treated me. When he gets through with you, both this horrid little wedding business and Father's shipping company will be out of business. Thanks for nothing!" Viola flounced out of the room, slamming the door.

Everyone was silent for a moment, not believing the events that had transpired that afternoon. "Rosie was the first to speak. "Elizabeth, I'm going to reschedule your appointment with Cassandra for this afternoon. You need some time to decompress after what happened. Why don't you and Jack go spend the rest of the day together, doing something fun? Clara can help you with the flowers tomorrow and we can always call in some other people to lend a hand."

"I think an afternoon away from here is a great idea, Beth." William concurred.

Elizabeth's mind was jumbled. Her business mind was telling her she needed to get to work on the weekend flowers and have her appointment with Cassandra, but the rest of her mind was telling her it would be better to have this break. She probably wouldn't get anything done anyway. "I wanted to have our clan get together tonight so we could tell you about the engagement. I thought we could discuss how we are going to handle a wedding of one of our own."

Rosie thought it over for a moment. "It's only 1pm Elizabeth. You and Jack can go have a late lunch, talk about your ideas for your wedding and then tonight I will make the arraignments to tell our gang. Uncle William, you and Auntie Grace are welcome to join us."

William chuckled. "I think we are better off letting you make all the plans. Just let us know the date and time and who I should address the check to. Besides which, we have plans already for the evening."

Rosie was going to tell William he didn't have to pay for anything with the wedding but decided that was a discussion for another time. "Ok, Uncle."

"On that note, I will take my leave. Your sister pulled me out of an important meeting that I now have to try and salvage. I'll talk to you later, Beth. Would it be alright with you if I shared your news with your mother? She knows Jack came to ask for my blessing but she doesn't know your answer."

Elizabeth's head was still spinning. "Yes, I suppose that would be fine. Tell her I will call her tomorrow."

"I will, Sweetie. Congratulations Beth." He kissed her check and left, a smile on his face despite all that had happened.

"Jack, I'm so….." Elizabeth began talking but Jack but his finger on her lips.

"Please don't apologize again, Sweetheart. This is all on your sister. You did nothing wrong." He picked up her hand and brought it to his lips for a kiss.

"Ok, Happy Couple! This is what is going to happen! Elizabeth, I want you to go upstairs and get changed. I'm going to call Antonio's to let them know you are coming in for lunch and that it's my treat. You just go and enjoy yourselves. Try not to think about what just transpired here."

"Ok, Rosie. I definitely could use the break. Thank you!'

"I'm also going to arrange something nice for tonight, around 7pm. The only business we will discuss is your wedding. Now scoot! Go get change and enjoy your afternoon." With that, Rosie was out the door, heading back up to the main house, with ideas running through her mind for the first wedding of one of their own. She couldn't wait.


	4. Chapter 4: Getting the Tribe Together

Rosemary walked briskly back up to the main house, shaking her head as her mind processed what had just happened at Elizabeth's studio. Viola had always been a little crazy, jealous of her younger sisters but Rosie never thought her cousin would act this way. She felt bad denying Viola her dream wedding at their venue but she knew they would never get any peace while planning it. She was certain Viola would be a Bridezilla and with her team also planning Elizabeth's wedding, they needed to have the least amount of stress as possible on them.

Rosie walked into the kitchen of the main building and found Abigail at her desk, reviewing her plans for the weekend weddings while something yummy was baking in the oven. "Hi Abigail! What smells so good in here?"

Abigail looked up from her desk and smiled at Rosie. "Hi Rosie. I saw Viola was down at Elizabeth's and I know how things can be when the two of them get together. I decided to make Elizabeth's favorite treat to cheer her up. Do you know what was going on?"

Rosie rolled her eyes and grimaced. "Unfortunately I do. Viola is getting married and she wants the wedding to be here the last weekend in June." Rosie left it at that as she knew Abigail would have a good guess as to what happened next.

"June? This June! Is she out of her mind? Wait! Don't answer that. She is out of her mind!" The ladies looked at each other at the same time, rolling their eyes towards heaven, as if looking for strength.

"Yes, this June. Elizabeth tried to explain we have weddings already booked for that weekend; that they have been on the schedule for over a year now but that didn't matter to Viola." Rosie finished the story but left out the part about Elizabeth and Jack.

"Unbelievable! It seems though there is more to the story."

"There is but I can't tell you about it now. Elizabeth asked if we could get the tribe together and have dinner tonight. She has some news for us."

Abigail watched Rosie's expression and could tell whatever the news was, it was wonderful. She wondered if Jack had proposed. She wanted to dig for more details but she held herself back. She would find out soon enough. "How about I make a run to the store and get ingredients for Elizabeth's favorite comfort food meal. I know Jack loves it too."

"Pot roast? That's perfect. I sent Jack and Elizabeth out to spend some time together. As you will find out later, the meeting with Viola was very trying and I thought Elizabeth needed to regroup. I am going to tell everyone to be here by 7 but if the dinner could be ready for 8, that would be perfect."

"No a problem at all. I will make some appetizers to serve as well."

"Wonderful! I have to go make some calls, so I will see you later."

"Sounds good. I'm going to head to the store. Do you need anything?"

"If you could pick up some of the yogurt I like, that would be great. I noticed this morning I am running low."

"Will do."

With that, they parted ways. Rosie made it back to her office and sank wearily into her chair, exhausted from the ordeal with her cousin. She rested her eyes for a few minutes then picked up her phone and texted Faith and Clara, letting them know the plans for dinner. She was going to call Dottie so she could share Elizabeth's news, but first she wanted to talk to Lee. He could always help her calm down. She dialed his number and waited for him to pick up, hoping he wasn't in a meeting or at a job site.

"Hi, Honey. Is everything ok?" Lee asked when he answered. He was concerned because Rosie rarely called him at work.

"Oh, Lee. It's been a very strange day here. I needed to hear your voice to calm myself down."

"Hang on a second. I'm going to step into my office." Rosie listened to him walking up the steps to his office building, then heard the wheels of his chair squeak as he sat down and pull he chair closer to his desk. "What happened, Honey?"

"Viola showed up at Elizabeth's today."

Lee shut his eyes and groaned softly, hoping she wouldn't hear it. He knew the headaches Vi caused Elizabeth and Rosie, and now understood why his wife needed to hear his voice. "What did she do now?"

"She got engaged last night and stopped by Elizabeth's to tell her."

"And demand that Hope Valley Weddings host her day, no doubt." Lee replied. "I'm guessing there is a bigger problem with it for you to get so upset."

"Yes. She wanted the wedding to be here, the last weekend in June."

"What? This June? As in 2019?" Lee asked and a second later, he heard Rosie make a noise, which confirmed to him that he was correct. "There is no way she can have the wedding then. You have those dates book, since last year, if I recall." Lee always made it a point to know what was going on with the wedding business as he tried to help out as much as possible. He may not remember who was getting married on what dates but he knew the schedule almost as well as Rosie did and that most weekends in the summer were booked. "What happened?"

"Viola went to see Elizabeth first." Rosie was so grateful she had a husband who understood about her business and her crazy family. "Elizabeth told her no, that the weekend has been booked for a long time. That didn't matter to Viola. She was under the impression that being the sister and cousin of two owners of the business guarantees her a wedding whenever she wants it, no matter another couple has it."

"I can guess what happened next. She brought up how family comes before business."

"You win the prize turkey, Lee." They both laughed. "Anyway, they got into a pretty big fight over it. Poor Jack, who had stopped by to have lunch with Elizabeth, was way out of his element, having never met Viola before.

Lee groaned again. He had a pretty good idea what Jack was going through right now. He had met Viola in a similar way. He made a mental note to pull Jack aside this weekend and have a chat. "Is there more to the story?"

"Yes." Rosie finished filling him in, leaving out the part of Jack and Elizabeth getting engaged "I gave Elizabeth the afternoon off so she could collect her thoughts. I sent her and Jack out for a late lunch and to spend some time together. They do have some news they want to share with our group so we are having dinner tonight. Abigail is making pot roast" Pot roast was one of Lee's favorites too.

"Yummy!" Lee exclaimed. "So what's the news? Did Jack finally pop the question? He mentioned to me a couple of weeks ago he was thinking about asking her soon."

"Lee Coulter! You knew Jack was planning this and you didn't tell me?"

"Rosie, calm down! I knew Jack was wanting to propose I just didn't know when. It's a surprise to me that he proposed the in the last few days. I promise I will act surprised tonight."

""I guess that's ok that you didn't know the exact date Jack was popping the question." Rosie giggled on her end of the line. Lee laughed too. "He asked her last night. They had already planned to tell all of us tonight but Elizabeth knew if any of us saw her today, we would see her ring. So she put it on a chain and wore it around her neck. It came out from under her shirt while Viola was there."

Lee put his head down on the desk and lightly banged it. "Oh Lord. I can just imagine what happened next. She blew up didn't she?"

"Yes. She accused Elizabeth of choosing the date she wanted and that she was rude for not offering to give it to her. She then called her father and Elizabeth went to call me but I had already seen that Viola was there and walked in Elizabeth's studio in time to hear Viola on the phone, demanding that Uncle William drop his business and come to Elizabeth's."

"He must have been thrilled about that." Lee sarcastically replied.

"He sure was." Rosemary replied, in an equally sarcastic voice. "Uncle William sided with us but not before my lovely cousin slapped Elizabeth across the face. In front of Jack too."

"She what?" Lee clenched his fists. Elizabeth was one of the sweetest people in the world and she certainly didn't deserve being hit, even by her crazy sister.

"She continued to claim Elizabeth was stealing her thunder and that she had convinced William to take her side. Then she hit her."

"Oh heavens! I better pull Jack aside tonight. I'm sure he is a bundle of nerves right now, just as I was after meeting her."

"That's a good idea, Honey. He was pretty upset that Viola slapped Elizabeth. I think he was getting ready to arrest her if Uncle Will hadn't stepped in."

"All I can say is, thank goodness you and William were there. Even though I know you must be so tense right now. How about I give you a massage tonight before going to bed?"

"I was actually thinking about soaking in a hot bath with you, but a massage works too. Thanks, Babe."

"You're welcome, Honey." They talked a few more minutes before Lee had to end the call to go to a meeting.

Feeling much better after her chat with Lee, she dialed Dottie's number and waited for her to pick up.

"HI Rosemary! What's up?" Dottie sounded very chipper from her end of the telephone line.

Rosie cringed. It sounded like the wedding plans for Dottie's niece were going well and she hated to have to tell Dottie about the scene with Viola but it needed to be done. "Hey, Dottie. Sounds like the wedding plans for your niece are back on track."

"Yes they are. Peace has settled upon my family once again, thanks to our contacts in the wedding business. How are things at home?"

"Well, there is good news and bad news."

"Ok. Give me the good news first."

"Jack asked Elizabeth to marry him and she said yes!" Rosie felt her heart flutter with excitement for her friends.

Dottie squealed on her end. "It's about time! I'm so happy for them! After we are finished, I will call her to congratulate her."

"Better hold off on that. The bad news is about her as well."

Dottie took a deep breath, wondering what could have gone wrong. "That sounds ominous, Rosemary. What happened?"

"Jack proposed last night. Only you and I from the business know for now. We are gathering everyone together tonight to discuss it. The problem is, Viola got engaged last night too." Rosie left it at that, since Dottie has witnessed Viola at her worst too.

Dottie groaned. Groaning was a popular noise that day. "Let me guess, she wants us to handle her wedding. I can just imagine what kind of Bridezilla behavior we are going to have to deal with."

"Yes, she wants us to handle the wedding, the last weekend of June."

"I'm hoping you mean in 2020 because we are booked for this year." When Rosemary didn't answer her right away, Dottie realized what the problem was. "She wants it this year?"

"Yes! She went to see Elizabeth first and dropped that bombshell on her. Elizabeth tried to explain that weekend had been booked for ages and we couldn't break the contract, but Viola would have none of that. She insisted that because she is the sister and cousin of two of the owners we can go against our word to our clients and give her the weekend she demanded."

"No, No, No!" Dottie murmured. "Unbelievable, that woman is. What happened next?"

"They got into a fight. Jack walked in after a while. The whole debacle was a shock to him since this was his first time meeting Viola."

"I can just imagine."

"They went back and forth about it for some time when Elizabeth suggested calling me down to settle things. Apparently that made Viola angrier and turned abruptly near Elizabeth's desk, knocking over some paperwork. Elizabeth bent over to pick up the papers when her engagement ring, which she had put on a chain so she could keep her news a surprise to us, popped out from underneath her shirt."

"Oh, Dear Lord." Dottie put her hand over her eyes, already imaging the scene that happened next.

"You said it, Dottie. Viola saw the ring and blew up. She accused Elizabeth of stealing that weekend from her.

"What? Even though I know that weekend has been taken for some time, I know Elizabeth would never pick a summer wedding. There is just too much going on and if we are going to host the wedding of one of our own I know she would pick something off season."

"Exactly! Of course, that didn't matter to Viola, She saw it as Elizabeth steeling her thunder. She immediately called Uncle Will over even though he was in the middle of a business meeting. Elizabeth was going to call me but I had seen Viola show up so I made my way down to Elizabeth's. We waited until Uncle Will showed up. Things got dicey from there. Uncle William agreed with us." She told Dottie the rest of the story.

"Poor Elizabeth. What should be a happy day turned into a disaster. I'm glad you cancelled her appointments for the rest of the day and suggested she spend some time with Jack. She needed to clear her head."

"I think the time away will be better for her and we know how quickly she can regroup." Rosemary took a sip of water. "Dottie, I have been thinking about a possible date for Jack and Elizabeth."

"I have been too. Tell me yours first."

"Well, since we never book weddings over Thanksgiving weekend so we can spend time with family, what if we changed things up this year and have their wedding then? We have plenty of room in the house of family to stay here if they want. We can have them all over for Thanksgiving dinner then have the wedding on Friday or Saturday."

"Rosemary Coulter! You read my mind!"

"Really?"

"It's perfect. That week is slow since we don't have anything planned. There will be plenty of time to do all the final details. The only thing that would be a problem is our happy couple would have to postpone their honeymoon until January but I think they will agree to that."

"Exactly! In my way of thinking, if we don't have it that weekend, they would need to wait until January to get married but I have a feeling they won't want to wait. Depending on what date they decide, we could give Elizabeth a couple of days off and send them on a weekend get-a-way for their wedding night."

"Great minds think alike, Partner."

"I will talk to them tonight after they break news."

"This is exciting! Planning a wedding for one of our own. It will be different for sure. I imagine she is going to want you, Faith and Clara in her wedding party. It will be interesting to see how we can handle working and being in the wedding."

"I'm sure she will have parts for you and Abigail too. Planning this wedding will be a test but I know we can pass it."

"So do I, Rosemary." Dottie agreed. "I hate to cut this short because there is so much to talk about but I have to go to the dress shop for the last dress fitting. Call me tomorrow to let me know what Elizabeth and Jack say about the wedding date."

"I will, Dottie. Talk to you soon." Rosemary put down the phone and looked at her schedule for the rest of the day. She had a potential bride coming in at 4:30 for a tour of the grounds. Looking at the time, she realized she only had less than an hour to get some work done. The Viola debacle took up most of her afternoon. She grabbed her file for one of this weekend's weddings and began to review it, only to find her thoughts drifting towards ideas for Elizabeth and Jack's big day. She took a deep breath and put herself back in work mode while she waited for her last appointment of the day to arrive. There would be plenty of time to discuss wedding plans that evening.


End file.
